An exercising device of which the present invention constitutes an improvement is shown in the Hartzell U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,162, which is hereby incorporated by reference. With reference to the attached FIGS. 1-4, which are figures from said Hartzell U.S. Pat. No. '162, such exercising device 10 includes a footboard 14 provided with a pair of continuous loop elastic bands or straps 16, 18 for positioning between the footboard 14 and the shoulders of the person 12 who wishes to exercise. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the continuous elastic bands 16, 18 are respectively positioned in angulated slots 20, 22 and 24 provided on longitudinally opposed ends of the footboard 14, the board 14 also being provided with a base 28 which serves to elevate the footboard 14 so the ends of the straps 16, 18 will not directly contact the floor or other ground surface.
FIG. 3 is an exploded view further showing a backstrap or harness member 30 which is selectively attachable between the elastic straps 16, 18 so as to facilitate their retention on the shoulders of the user 12 as shown in FIG. 1. The backstrap 30 is provided with "Velcro" strips 32, 38, 36 which permit contact securement. Also shown are restraining bands 38, 40, e.g. rubber bands, which are intended to be stretchably positionable between the respective slots 20, 22 and 24, 26 so as to facilitate retention of the elastic straps 16, 18 within the slots once they have been so positioned. The general purpose of the exercising device 10 is to provide a construction by which an individual 12 can improve his quadraceps and gastrocnemius strength, along with his cardiovascular circulation. As stated in the Hartzell U.S. Pat. No. '162, the exercising device 10 is compact and can be used in any room in a house, or alternatively several can be used at one time in a gymnasium or similar setting.
In spite of its advantages, the device of Hartzell U.S. Pat. No. '162 has certain disadvantages as well. A major problem is that the construction of the footboard 14 is unsatisfactory. If made of a material which is sufficiently strong so as not to pose a danger to the user 12, the footboard 14 is so heavy that it is not easily portable. In addition, its shape, ignoring for the moment its weight, is such that it is difficult to carry. A further problem is that the multiple parts of the exercising device 10 require some type of container, e.g. bag or carrying case, in order to prevent its parts from becoming separated and lost during transportation and storage, and this further adds weight to the device.